THE HUMANITY OF THE SUPERMAN
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: What if it were not for the flash death that destabilized the Lords of Justice, but that of someone who made the human Superman? Someone they knew and it was a safe haven for them.


THE HUMANITY OF SUPERMAN

I do not own anything, unfortunately.

Based on the episode A Better World of Justice League.

LAND 1: Flash and Harry are still alive.

LAND 2: Dominated by the Lords of Justice.

And if it were not for the flash death that destabilized the Lords of Justice, but that of someone who made the human Superman? Someone they knew and it was a safe haven for them.

POV SUPERMAN1:

When I first met Harry, both of us were still teenagers, my parents welcomed him to our farm and I was happy to be able to get along with another person my age, with the time we were getting closer and closer and he eventually became my anchor , my shelter and someone able to tap the direction back to me. He and Flash were instant friends, it was always common to see the two of them talking about something or other, or plotting a catch.

Batman took a while to warm up for him, but it helped that Harry was patient and sometimes created alibis for him, Diana liked to talk to Harry about art and the others adored the food that Harry did, he even tried adapted versions of the Tanagerian dishes for Hawkgirl.

POV SUPERMAN2:

When I got to that dimension, all I thought was that it would be a place to vent our boredom for a while and bring order and peace, they were so pathetic. Our size has gone like this, but finally we decided to take more drastic action and eliminate evil at the root, starting with Luthor, after his death, things became easier, some villains tried to take his place, but a quick lobotomy solved everything , and as for civilians, only our presence was enough to remind them of the price for peace and order. How many innocent people were injured because their morale did not allow them to do what was necessary? How many fights did they have that could have been avoided if they had taken a drastic attitude before?

I started the fight with the creature, after watching him destroy much of the city, only then I decided to interfere, but I underestimated my opponent. This creature was winning, but when I thought we were going to lose, when I was down, he came to help me.

H: Superman gets up.

\- Harry? Go to a safe place, please.

H: but ...

\- Please, go.

H: Okay.

I was surprised that my most foolish and trusting self in mankind could keep him alive, but he was still alive in that dimension, more reckless too, getting into the middle of a fight, another reason to keep that dimension in order and peaceful, I have received a second chance and I will not waste it. Time to end this fight once and for all, the more we fight the more chance Harry gets hurt, he's a reporter, he'll want to see everything up close.

I held the creature and lobotomized it, I should have done it before, but I wanted the people to see me as a hero, let them see me try everything before I do that.

H: You lobotomized Superman.

"What's your question, Harry?"

H: Is not it against all your ideals?

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

H: What happened there, Clark, what were you thinking?

C: that he was winning and putting more and more people in danger.

H: But what about those uniforms? What about this new attitude? You are not like that.

C: I need you to come with me, Harry.

H: go where? We need to talk.

C: I promise we will talk as soon as we reach our destination.

I wrapped it in my cloak and left for the fortress, I had a room made especially for him, with everything a human needed to live in Antarctica, and with some of his personal belongings.

H: Clark, what happened? You are not like that.

C: I think we should neutralize the danger once and for all.

H: doing lobotomy in them? And what's with that look?

C: It's time to change, the old way was not working.

H: and this works?

C: YES. Humans are petty and selfish, warmed by silly and meaningless things.

H: And what does that mean?

C: They need someone to tell them what to do about a more aggressive leader who enforces the law, for better or worse.

H: What happened to you? Since when do you think so? You never believed in dictating what people should or should not do.

C: I already said the old way was not working anymore.

H: What happened in giving people a second chance, YOU ARE NOT A DICTATOR.

C: YOU DIE.

H: What? What are you talking about?

C: I need you to stay here, to be safe.

H: This is Antarctica, it has not the least condition of life.

C: The fortress will give you everything you need. Is it only temporary, please?

H: I have a life on the outside, a job.

C: I beg you, just for a while, for my peace of mind, I need to know that you'll be safe.

H: Clark ... Okay, I'll stay, but only for a little while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

POV BATMAN2

The death of the flash caught us by surprise, he was like the boring little brother that everyone hates, but no one wants to see if they hurt no one knows exactly how it happened, all we have is a distress call by Harry Potter, but we came too late, all we found were two bodies mutilated and tortured, they disappeared for weeks before being thrown in the dump, who did this still had the audacity to reconnect the flash tracker.

The flash still managed to live for a few minutes, but he could not tell us who did it to them, for the next year Superman sought the guilty, when he finally got proof that it was Lex Luthor who did that, I saw our leader breaking the remnant of compassion he had, was a filming of the torture of the two, in some stretches Luthor appeared personally doing a vivisection in them to try to discover his powers. Even the most peaceful of men would have broken seeing that, and Superman was a man, an indestructible, but still only a man, who saw the love of his life be tortured to death.

So when my deputy made me see what I did not want to see, I decided to help them, what we were doing was a disgrace to the memory of our friends, Harry might not be a hero, but he was a constant reminder that we too we are human, he and the flash were our conscience and after their brutal death, we lost what kept us on the right track. On the way to prevent something like this from happening again, we became the tyrants we wanted to stop.

POV SUPERMAN2

Their tower was so unprotected that it was pathetic, anyone could attack them and they would not know where the shot came from, it would get very expensive one day. So we took the trouble to protect and cover the weaknesses that the tower had. Harry was still trying to get out of the fortress, but the cold finally made him return to the safety and warmth that the fortress provided him, or I had to rescue him, for he was lost in the frozen desert.

When the news that Luthor ran away and got a hostage came, it was no surprise, he would only change after being killed, that was also one of the arguments I had with my Harry until the day he and Flash were murdered by Luthor .

It was a trap, there was no hostage, but even so I was determined to stop Luthor once and for all. But the unthinkable happened, we were defeated, our substitutes were able to leave our dimension and they joined the Luthor to defeat us, they took our powers.

"You joined him?"

"It's one of the hard choices I had to make"

"Everything he does will be your responsibility.

"I know, it's a very high price, but it's still better than the alternative."

\- take care of him, you are privileged because he is still alive, do not waste it.

"where is he?"

\- in the safest place in the world.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

TOWER TOWER SOME DAYS LATER:

WW: Did you find out anything Batman?

F: It's obvious that my death has driven you crazy.

B: It was not just that.

HG: What else happened?

GL: No one else noticed the lack of a certain reporter and magician?

WW: do not you think ...?

S: I asked Batman to check, I know he and Flash would kick me to the moon and back if I tried something like that.

B: and I checked, Luthor killed both of them, Harry was investigating information when he caught Luthor kidnapping Flash, he tried to interfere and was killed, both Flash and Potter were tortured and killed by Luthor.

HG: There is something you are not counting on.

B: My counterpart discovered three weeks after Potter was two months pregnant, I do not think even Potter knew.

WW: The pain of discovery would make Superman go crazy.

HG: and we would support him, Flash is like an annoying little brother who takes us seriously to the same fear that keeps us both feet on the ground.

JJ: And Potter is your best friend Batman, he even knows your identity.

WW: he is blessed by the gods and is able to step in my home, was accepted as an Amazon, even being a man, I myself would try to avenge his death.

GL: So the solution is to keep them as safe as possible.

F: Guys I'm a security pit.

B: He will not like it.

S: We'll have to be discreet then.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

that's what I got, I hope you like it, I wanted to give Superman a reason to do that and also a consistent way for Superboy to exist, but I crashed and could not write anything else.

THAT IS WHY THAT FANFICTION IS OFFICIALLY FOR ADOPTION.


End file.
